


fleeting

by jingyeoms



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Swearing, Pining, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyeoms/pseuds/jingyeoms
Summary: iv.love was the way our fingers and our hands matched like two pieces of a puzzle, and the way we danced together, humming a mindless tune while the rain poured down on us. love was the serenity of trust, of companionship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really love markbum and the lack of markbum fluff that exists is disappointing so here I am, adding to the train
> 
> I've really wanted to write a markbum for a really long time but I haven't been inspired until now so here this is, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> p.s. this is totally raw and uneditited, hopefully there's not too many mistakes.

The moment Mark realized he was in love with Im Jaebum was the first snowfall of the year. It was a Wednesday in the month of January and about mid afternoon, his best friend showed up on his doorstep with rosy cheeks and a sniffly nose, snowflakes resting in the bed of his eyelashes and in his auburn hair that wasn't tucked underneath the beanie his mom had knit for the boy when they were seventeen. 

He wanted nothing more than to cuddle Jaebum’s trembling body into oblivion and kiss his pinkish cheeks and ever so chapped lips with the warmth of his own. He paid attention to every detail, watching how the pale of his best friend’s fingers curled around the expanse of the cup of hot cocoa he’d offered, the way he talked through chattering teeth, but still his eyes were shaped in crescent moons when Mark moved across the room to wrap him in a warm blanket. 

He and Jaebum initially had plans to go out, they would go on another one of their monthly city runs, but with the way Jaebum was still trembling an hour into showing up at his house, he insisted they stay inside to avoid catching a cold. 

They ended up sitting on Mark’s couch with two cups of tea and their favorite movie from when they were seven running on the T.V, but it was all so much background noise to the catching up they needed to do after Mark left on a business trip to the other side of the world. Conversations never got old. There was always something to talk about that, and Mark loved that. Later on, he learned he loved Jaebum too. 

Loving Jaebum was never easy, though. Because one day, Jaebum introduced Mark to his girlfriend Nayeon, and every butterfly in his stomach turned into a low, uneasy churn. “It’s okay, Mark,” Nayeon grinned a toothy grin, “you’ll fall in love someday, too. I’m not going to steal Jaebum away and make it seem like you’ve lost your best friend to a girl. I know how important you are to each other.” 

Mark feigned a smile, nodding at her empty words and promises, and he kept that going for a year, two years, three years, until one night at six in the evening he received a call from his best friend.

He always had a sixth sense about things. Jaebum would never call unless something was wrong. So with trembling hands, he picked up the call. “What’s up?”

“Come here before I drink myself to death. It's already my fifth beer and I feel like fucking shit.” 

“Where are you?”

“Home.”

So Mark grabbed his coat, three years after he’d fallen in love with Jaebum, and went to go mend his broken heart. 

“You know, I think,” he took a swig from his beer, “I’m not even hurt by the fact that she cheated on me, but I just can't get what she said to me out of my head.” 

Mark at this point was unsure how he was able to understand the other, promptly taking the beer from his hand and chugging it down himself before disposing it. “No more for you. What did she say?” 

“She said, before I take a second thought about if she hurt me, she said to remember you.” 

Mark tensed, locking his fingers together in his lap and chewing at his bottom lip.

“Are you hurting? Because of me?”

He inhaled sharply, tinges of hesitation in his voice as he spoke. “That’s ridiculous, Jae, why would I-”

“How long?”

“Jae-”

“How long?” 

“Since you introduced her to me.” 

“Did you know Nayeon before we started dating? Did you like her? Did I take away an opportunity for you to find love and happiness?” 

Mark pursed his lips before stifling a chuckle. “No, no. It was never her.”

“Then who-”

“You.” 

Jaebum froze, looking at the way Mark sat nervously in his seat, a nervous tick running through his right leg, up down, up down.

“How long?”

“I realized and accepted a few months before Nayeon. Started falling at eighteen.” 

“I hurt you for three years, Mark.” 

“I’m okay.”

“You didn't tell me. You didn't fucking tell me. Do you know how much it hurts to know that Nayeon saw that but I didn’t? A year…” Jaebum looked anywhere but Mark, a tremble in the timbre of his voice.

“A year what, Jae?” He prodded.

“A year into our relationship I called your name instead of hers in bed. We were both flustered, thought it was a mistake. I brushed it off and so did she. The next two years I forced myself to be in love with her, but she knew better. She knew damn well it wasn't her.” 

“What the hell are you saying?” 

“I’m sorry I’m a dense fucking idiot. I’m sorry I hurt you, I’m sorry I pretended to love someone that wasn’t you, I’m sorry that I’m so late.” 

Warmth spread all throughout Mark’s body, a gentle pounding at his heart as he stumbled out of his chair to rest at Jaebum’s side, who was sitting on the couch. It was clumsy and nervous, and Jaebum had that stupid goofy grin on his face that always made Mark’s heart skip a beat. 

Knees now on either side of Jaebum’s legs, he leaned down and joined their lips, and it was most possibly everything Mark could imagine and more. Jaebum’s lips were soft yet slightly chapped, they tasted strongly of alcohol but it didn’t change the fluttering in his heart when he reached up to entangle their fingers together. 

When they pulled away, Jaebum kissed the back of Mark’s hand while the smaller nuzzled his nose into his neck, and Jaebum couldn't help but smile at the way he felt the other beam to himself. 

-

ii.  
love was the instant connection of our minds, how drawn our intellect was toward each other, it was the secrets we shared and the nothings we shared that no one else could ever know about. 

iii.  
love was the way your fingers carded through my hair while i cried and the way the pads of your fingers felt against the skin of my cheeks. love was the tranquility of comfort, the trust. 

iv.  
love was the way our fingers and our hands matched like two pieces of a puzzle, and the way we danced together, humming a mindless tune while the rain poured down on us. love was the serenity of trust, of companionship.

v.  
love was the way our shoulders brushed and our eyes met, as if nothing could come between the way our minds were intertwined, and the synchronization of our laughs


End file.
